Straight on 'till Morning
by DumbledoresArmy550
Summary: AU-The Evil Queen's curse never happened so Emma ended up being raised as a princess with her mom and dad. But Emma is sick and tired of it when she has to marry someone she doesn't even know, so she runs away and goes on an adventure with a certain pirate we all know and love...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello people! This is my first OUAT fanfic so I hope you all like it! Sorry this chapter is super short, the others will definitely be longer.**

**I will write faster and longer if you review so please do!**

* * *

Emma stared at her reflection in the large oval mirror above her dresser. It was like looking at a completely different person; her blond hair tied in an intricate bun, the subtle rosy makeup on her face, and to top it all off the poofy white wedding dress with lace all over. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life but all she felt was dread. She didn't want to marry a complete stranger, even if it did help her kingdom. Emma is the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, probably the kindest rulers in all of the land. Even though she was a princess she hardly ever acted like one. Her idea of a fun time was practicing swordplay, not practicing etiquette. She spent much of her time exploring the forest or sitting on the beach. That was one of the many unique things about her kingdom. The fact that on one side was the forest, and on the other was the ocean. She wished she could just run to one of her special places where nobody could find her but sadly she couldn't. Emma thought about what her mother had said earlier. _(cue flashback)_

_Emma had just finished getting ready when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Emma said very glumly. Her mother walked in and just stared at her. "You look so beautiful!" she exclaimed in awe. "Thanks" Emma sighed._

"_Oh Emma, I know you don't really approve of this but Prince Neal is very kind and be a wonderful husband."_

" _I understand that, but I barely know the guy! I don't want to marry him! I thought you believed in the whole true love thing."_

" _I still so, but sometimes you have to make the decision that is good for the whole kingdom and not just for yourself. The merging of our two kingdoms will be very beneficial for our citizens. Remember Emma, the good of the people comes first." (end flashback)_

'The good of the people comes first' her mother had said. But didn't her own happiness matter? She doesn't want to marry a stranger or even run a kingdom. She wanted to live a life of adventure without any of the stuffy rules of royalty. Before she could ponder on her thought any longer the maid came in and said "It is time your highness."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this is another short chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be a long one! Especially when Captain Hook comes along...**

* * *

Hearing those words Emma took a deep breath and slowly walked out the door. As she walked she felt someone pick up the train of her dress. She slowly walked forward taking baby steps toward the slightly daunting wooden doors that led to the chapel. Two of the guards opened the heavy oak doors that made a slight squeaking as they fully opened. She was quite shocked to see how many people there were. 'Half of the kingdom must be here' she thought to herself. Her dad arrived next to her wearing his finest clothing that held all the military pins he had gotten while protecting the kingdom. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her father had slight tears in his eyes. He hardly ever got emotional, this was the first time she'd ever seen him cry.

Emma hadn't noticed the organ player playing the Wedding March until she was at the end of the aisle and he stopped playing. Looking up at her soon to be husband she felt a mix of dread and guilt. Although she hardly knew him she had met him once before. He seemed to genuinely like her and looked forward to marrying her. She noticed Neal looked nervous yet a little excited, which made her feel even guiltier than she did already. Emma would never be the perfect wife for him, he deserved someone better she thought miserably.

The minister began with the usual "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony between Neal Baelfire Cassidy and Emma Eva Swan..."

At this point Emma wasn't really listening. Instead she was having an internal panic attack, she didn't think she could go through with this wedding. All of sudden she heard those dreaded words, "I do." The people watching held their breaths waiting for her to say those two little words. But she knew she couldn't. "Uh... I... I can't" she stammered.

You could hear an audible gasp from the crowd as Emma ran down the aisle as fast as she can. She was able to see a glimpse of her parents faces ; he fathers was complete and utter shock but her mothers was a look of understanding. She burst through the doors with a loud thud, abandoned her painful high heels and went to the one place she could go and think- the beach. In the castle she was always getting disturbed whether it be the maids, the tutors, or even her own parents. But at the beach she could be undisturbed and no one would ever bother her.

Finally she arrived at her "secret spot" completely out of breath and legs aching. This was probably her favorite spot in the entire world. It was behind some palm trees so she could not be seen yet she also had a perfect view of the water. Not only that but on those hot sunny days the palm trees provided excellent shade. Emma plopped right down on the sand not caring if her dressed got ruined. Just like her father Emma hardly ever cried but she just couldn't keep it in any longer. She started to bawl her eyes about everything- the wedding, running a kingdom, and never feeling like she belonged. The roaring crash of the waves hid her sobs which she was very glad about. Because even though nobody could see her they would be able to hear her if it wasn't for the waves.

About half an hour later when Emma was all cried out she looked up and noticed something peculiar in the distance. From one of her many hiding spots she procured a small telescope and looked into it. From what she could tell it was a ship of some sort. She could barely make out the tiny script on theside. "The Jolly Roger, what a curious name..." she muttered.

* * *

**A/N Ha ha, Cliffhanger! So as you can see we *finally* get to see Captain Hook! I hope I do him justice **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been a tad busy. All of my chapters will probably be pretty short, but that means I will be able to update more often. So enjoy :D**

* * *

As Emma peered through her telescope she noticed that the mysterious ship seemed to be moving at an unnatural rate. It was approaching her much faster than normal, must be magic she thought to herself. It wasn't very uncommon for ships to be visiting this part of the land but usually they were trade or merchant ships. This boat didn't really look like any one of those, in fact it looked quite dangerous. There were cannons on the side and the ship looked very ready for battle. Not to mention the menacing flag that hung on the long pole while billowing in the wind. The flag had a single design on it which was a skull and cross bones. Only one kind of ship held that design on their flags; _pirates. _Even though Emma was a princess she didn't live a sheltered life. Her mother believed it was important to understand what the common people endured and had to face in their everyday life. Snow believed charity and helping people was very important and made Emma give to the poor and help in any way she can. In some of the kingdoms the rulers were tyrants and never treated their people properly, but everyone believed Snow and Charming were excellent rulers. So everyone expected Emma to be as perfect as them. That was one of the reasons she didn't want to be a ruler, she could never meet those expectations. The ship had almost reached the shore and Emma realized that these people may be dangerous. She reached for a sword that she kept in one of her hiding places and gripped the shiny handle in her hand. After what felt like no time at all the ship halted and the plank came down onto the small harbor that had been recently built.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity the inhabitants of the ship started to step out. It was quite a mix of men; tall or short, skinny or fat. But they all had one thing in common- they all were scruffy and looked like they had been on that ship for quite a while. Eight men had exited the ship and arrived on the sandy beach when a short chubby man wearing a red cap. Behind him was a man who was most certainly the captain. He was quite tall and dressed in all black with leather, not only was it the clothing that made Emma think he was captain but also the way he carried himself and the way that the other shipmates seemed to treat him. But the most noticeable thing about the man was the fact that instead of a left hand there was a hook. The hook itself looked at least as sharp as a sword and just as menacing, it was a shiny silver color. The man looked considerably younger than most of the people on the ship and was quite attractive._ Stop thinking that, _Emma thought to herself, these people could be dangerous and there she was gawking at the most lethal one there. They began chattering again and the man with the hook seemed to be giving some sort of speech to them. They all cheered and hollered at whatever he had said. They all started to make their way to the exit of the beach, and Emma realized that they were about to pass her. One bad thing about her secret spot was that it wasn't exactly soundproof so if she made one slight sound they would be able to hear it. She tried to stay as still and quiet as she could but it didn't help when behind her a tree branch snapped and felt to the ground with a loud _thud_. She watched in horror as the pirates infiltrated her little not so secret hideout. The one who Emma presumed to be the captain smiled and said to his shipmates " Well look who we have here."

* * *

**A/N Yay, more cliffhangers! I will most likely update tomorrow. More reviews=More updates!** ** :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey people thanks for all the views! This is my first fanfic so it may not be very good but still please REVIEW PLEASE! :-D**

* * *

"I wonder who this little lass is?" The presumed captain smirked to his crew.

"My name is Emma Swan and I'm the princess of this kingdom so don't you dare touch me or I'll have you and your whole crew hanged!" She couldn't believe she was playing the princess card, well desperate times call for desperate measure she thought to herself.

The pirates just looked at each other and started laughing. " You seriously think we're scared of you?" the captain asked mockingly, " If we wanted you dead you would already be dead. Our arrival here is not to kidnap a snotty little princess girl. We're here for more... pressing matters."

Instead of feeling scared she just felt quite angry. " I am not just some little princess girl who can't stand up for herself, so instead of laughing at me just leave and attend your 'pressing matters' before I kick your ass!"

"Oooh, she's a feisty one isn't she? So what's with the tattered wedding dress? Did you leave your 'one true love' at the altar?" The captain replied mockingly.

" I don't need to explain anything to you!" Emma said defiantly.

The man chuckled." The name's Hook, Captain Hook."

" Wow, how creative."

Hook then looked into her eyes seductively and kissed her hand, trying to be a gentleman. She quickly pulled her hand away in disgust. Hook wasn't even fazed and yet again started his flirtatious banter.

" So seriously, what's a fair maiden doing here all alone looking like hell?" He asked bluntly.

She rolled her eyes and sighed knowing that he won't leave until she gave him an answer. " If you must know I did leave the altar, but he wasn't my 'one true love' I hardly knew him. Now that I've answered your questions may I please leave?"

He bowed mockingly and let her pass. She started to leave but then something occurred to her. Where would she even go? She certainly couldn't go back to the castle or anywhere with people. Hook noticed her hesitation and felt like he should help her even though he barely knew her. He didn't know what it was but he seemed to be drawn to her. So he decided to something very un-Hook like.

" I think you'd make a fine crewman or rather crew woman aboard my vessel..."

Emma stared in disbelief. Was he asking her if she wants to be a member of his crew? It's common sense to not go aboard a stranger's boat. What he was some crazy psycho murderer? But she wanted to go on an adventure and pirates were basically the epitome of adventure. So she decided to be slightly careless and just go for it.

" Are you asking me if I want to join your crew?"

" Yes, I am. So are you in?" He asked boldly.

" Sure. It's not like I can go back home."

" Excellent! But first I have some business to take care of." He said sounding quite excited.

* * *

**A/N Hehehe... I bet you guys can guess what business Hook has to take care of. Once again please REVIEW! :-D**


End file.
